


A Chance Meeting

by tobeconspicuous



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Birthday Party, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/pseuds/tobeconspicuous
Summary: “Is everything alright?”Rafael jumped at the question, not expecting anyone else to be outside. He turned to see a tall man hidden from the doorway, his brown hair threaded with gray which matched the steel coloring of his concerned eyes.





	A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bulletproof_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/gifts).



> For Bulletproof_love, happy New Years love.
> 
> Special thanks to Bulletproof-Love for betaing (and bettering) this fic. Any other mistakes are my own.
> 
> I do not own, only enjoy, and I hope you do too. Feedback is very much appreciated

Though he wasn’t one to gossip Rafael Barba enjoyed listening to the rumors which floated around the DA’s office. Tales of various defense attorneys evil exploits tended to spread like wildfire. From Roger Kressler to John Buchanan, each tale wilder than the last.

It had surprised Rafael to hear that a defense attorney was overseeing Olivia’s adoption of Noah. Trevor Langan, who had made his living defending those who embezzled money from the less fortunate. Who defended men who ripped babies from their mother's wombs, corrupt cops, and child murderers. The idea of this man overseeing something so important made Rafael sick to his stomach.

Rafael had been very vocal in his opinion of Langan, telling Liv exactly what he thought of the man. Liv’s counter of “have you ever met him?” only stalled him for a moment before he countered with a, “I never plan to.”

After that Rafael made a point of learning when Langan would be visiting the precinct. He even bowed out of celebrating Noah’s adoption when he heard that Langan was to be joining them. Liv tried not to show her disappointment. Instead she rolled her eyes and laughed every time he made a point of avoiding Langan. 

One evening over a glass of wine, Olivia admitted that she thought he and Trevor would get along well. They were both confident men who shared similar interests including a love of coffee.

Rafael brushed her off. He knew he was better off never meeting the man.

Eventually Olivia gave up, life and work took over and soon Rafael found himself walking away from the only job he ever truly loved. He didn’t regret the decision, but sometimes when he sat in his silent apartment he felt incredibly alone. Though he’d never say that to his friends, they were far too observant for their own good.

Rita was turning forty-nine and had decided that since her girlfriend would be late to her birthday dinner, it was Rafael’s duty to escort her. She was worried about his social life or apparent lack thereof and dinner with friends would be a perfect way to catch up. Of course the moment they were comfortably seated in their Uber she pounced.

“You’ve been unemployed for almost ten months, Rafael,” she nagged him. “It’s about time you looked for something new.”

“I’m taking a break, Rita,” he countered. “It’s not as though I’ll be unemployed forever.”

Still he humored her, answering her questions as their Uber drew closer to the restaurant. When they stepped foot in the restaurant he immediately regretted his decision. The restaurant was filled with familiar faces, this wasn’t a quiet dinner, this was a party. In the crowd he spotted Cleo Conrad, Mickey D’Angelo, Carolyn Maddox, and of course, John Buchanan. Rita had bought him to the mouth of hell.

“Happy birthday, Rita,” they all cheered before turning to talk amongst themselves.

“Thanks for the invite, Rita,” Rafael couldn’t have stopped the sarcasm from escaping if he tried. “But this--” he gestured at the faction before him “--is not my scene. I hope you have a lovely evening.”

Rafael turned on his heel and tried to escape, but Rita grabbed the scruff of his jacket and pulled him back. “One drink, Rafael. It’s my birthday, you owe me at least that.”

“Fine,” he shrugged her off. “Lead me to the bar.”

He held his head high, ignoring the defense attorneys surrounding him. He ordered two dirty martinis and surveyed his surroundings, surprised by some of the faces he saw in the crowd. Gillian Hardwick nodded at him, a small smile playing on her face, he hadn’t seen her in years. Michael Cutter stood beside her, chatting happily with Kenneth O’Dwyer, and Casey Novack.

“It’s not all that scary,” Rita said, a smile on her face as the bartender handed them their cocktails.

“I’m surprised you still have friends in the DA’s office,” Rafael said, sipping at his drink.

He caught a knowing look in Rita’s eye before she turned away. “I’ll always have you.”

“Well, I’m not a member of the DA’s office now am I?” He said pointedly before draining his martini and ordering a scotch.

“And we’re all curious to know where you’re going to go from here, Rafael.” John Buchanan’s familiar voice always sent a shudder down his spine.

“John,” he nodded before turning his attention to the man’s wife, a small smile on his face. “Carol.”

“Rafael,” Carol responded, stepping forward and placing a kiss on his cheek. “How are you?”

He’d always liked Carol, she was far too good for her husband. “I’m well thank you, and yourself?”

“We just got back from a trip to Jamaica,” She answered with a smile. “You’d love it there, Rafael. I’m sure John would allow you time off if you worked for Buchanan and Cranston--”

“Carol,” Buchanan cut off his wife. “I haven’t even offered him a job.”

“Well he should think about it--”

Rafael glared at Rita, the guilty look in her eyes told him all he needed to know. He grabbed his scotch off the counter, excusing himself and pushed his way through the crowd. It felt like it took an age to cross the room, he darted through the painted glass doors and onto the restaurant’s terrace. When the cool air hit his face he inhaled deeply, relishing the crisp, winter weather.

“Is everything alright?”

Rafael jumped at the question, not expecting anyone else to be outside. He turned to see a tall man hidden from the doorway, his brown hair threaded with gray which matched the steel coloring of his concerned eyes.

“I’m fine thank you,” Rafael answered politely before taking a sip of the scotch in his hand.

“It can be a little overwhelming,” the stranger continued. “Lawyers have such strong personalities.”

“Especially defense attorneys,” Rafael’s laugh was bitter.

A wry chuckle surprised Rafael. “Not a fan?”

“Obviously,” he scoffed as he rolled his eyes. “I am--” He paused, correcting the thought before he spoke the words. “I was an ADA.”

“You didn’t leave by choice?” The stranger questioned.

Rafael paused, only now wary of the stranger. Normally he wasn’t one to talk about himself, but there was something about this man; the ease in which he held himself, which made Rafael relax.

“I did,” Rafael admitted. “I spent so long fighting for others, I’m just not sure what to do with myself anymore.”

“Do you still want to be a lawyer?”

Rafael took a deep breath, unsure why he was discussing his story with a stranger. “I don’t know what else I could be. I briefly flirted with the idea of teaching but I could barely stand helping one man study for the bar exam, I doubt I could help thirty.” He took a sip before he looked pointedly at the man. “He was easy on the eyes.”

“That always helped me study,” Rafael was surprised at the response. “Are you still with him?”

“Never was,” Blue eyes and that wide smile flashed through his head. “His hero worship never turned into actual worship.”

“Shame.” There was a glimmer of appreciation in the stranger’s eyes as he took a step forward. “He doesn’t know what he’s missing.”

Rafael felt himself grow warm. “You don’t know a thing about me.”

The scotch in his hand shone a honey color as it caught the light of the streetlamps. Rafael examined it for a moment before he downed the rest of it. He placed the empty glass on the edge of the balcony and made his way to leave.

“You’re a lawyer,” Rafael stopped and turned back towards the stranger. “You have expensive taste in shoes, and liquor. You have a kind heart and the greenest eyes I have ever seen.”

“You don’t know me,” his voice shook as he looked into the strangers own silver eyes. 

“But I want to,” he took a tentative step forward before continuing. “I want to get to know you. I’ve heard great things about you, Rafael.”

He blanched at the use of his name. “How do you know me?”

The earthy scent of aftershave washed over Rafael and his heart beat faster. Rafael didn’t feel nervous as the stranger took another step forward, excitement sparked through him instead. If Rafael chose to do so he could reach out and touch him.

“Rita talks about you, Buchanan talks about you… Even his wife even talks about you.”

“So you fancy yourself a reckless ADA with a suicidal streak?” Rafael spat. “Sorry, I’m not really interested in becoming a defense attorney.”

“I wouldn’t want you to.” 

Rafael cocked his brow. “What do you want then?”

“To take you to coffee,” his answer was surprising. “Or maybe lunch if you’d let me.”

Rafael couldn’t help but ask, “Why?”

“Because a year ago a mutual friend of ours said that she was sad we’d never meet,” he continued gently. “She thought we would get along well.”

“I wouldn’t trust a word that comes out of Rita’s mouth--”

“Not Rita,” he murmured. “Although she would probably agree.”

“It wasn’t Carol was it?”

“I love Vonnegut,” he shook his head and took another step forward. “And Voltaire. I love going to the theatre and a strong cup of coffee in the morning.”

“Those are admirable traits,” Rafael chuckled. “Though you still haven’t answered my question.”

“Olivia,” he answered simply.

“Benson?” Suddenly a thousand memories of Olivia trying to talk him into meeting with her friend. Then of blind coffee dates with a man reading Vonnegut. Rafael narrowed his eyes. “Trevor Langan?”

“Nice to finally meet you, Rafael Barba,” Langan held out his hand, an earnest expression on his face. 

Rafael took a moment to really take Langan in. He was taller than Rafael imagined, with sharp features and a smile that took over his face. His eyes seemed to flash with shades of silver, blue and a dash of purple, like the end of a storm. Rafael looked at the proffered hand before he took a deep breath and grabbed it with his own.

The contact was electric, a delightful warmth ran up his arm and spread over his body. His eyes settled on Langan’s mouth, and for a brief moment Rafael wondered what it would be like to kiss those soft lips. He allowed the flash of a smile to cross his face before he finally let Langan’s hand go.

“You really want to buy me a coffee?” Rafael asked, surprised at how genuine the question actually was.

“Yes,” Langan nodded. “I really do.”

Rafael felt his face grow warm. “Meet me at Auden’s tomorrow at seven?” 

“Isn’t that a little early for you?” Langan teased.

“That’s what the coffee is for,” Rafael chuckled. He turned on his heel, walked over to the painted doors before turning to look at Langan. “Goodnight, Trevor.”

Trevor’s smile grew wider. “Goodnight, Rafael.”

Rafael allowed his gaze to linger before he stepped back into the restaurant and made his way over to Rita. He bid her goodnight and a happy birthday, ignoring the knowing look in her eye. As he left the restaurant he glanced at an ornate clock on the wall, it was nine. He could be home in twenty and in bed by ten. 

He needed his beauty sleep, he had a date after all.


End file.
